My Choice
by ForeverChocolateRoses
Summary: Chpt 1: Rogue confronts Bobby after taking the cure. Chpt 2: Rogue tells Bobby that she hasn't taken the cure. Sequel to 'No Regrets' and 'Everything I Couldn't Be'. Rogue's POV. Set at the end of 'The Last Stand'.
1. Chapter 1

**My Choice**

**A/N: Hola! It's me again! This is my newest Fic which is basically the sequel to 'No Regrets' and 'Everything I Couldn't Be'. It's set at the end where Rogue tells Bobby that she's taken the cure and since this is a two chaptered Fic, one will be dedicated to if she took the cure and the other is she didn't. There's actually a deleted scene where she didn't take it. So anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 1

I sat there in my room, waiting.

I knew that this was coming. I had to tell Bobby what I did; though I expect he already knows it.

I took the cure. It was my only option. I couldn't take not being able to touch anyone, it was driving me insane. I could even hold hands with my boyfriend without wearing gloves, let alone kiss him, and that drives people away.

My powers have brought me nothing but grief and torment; if my powers never manifested, I would be living with my family, going to regular school and Cody and I might still be together.

But then again, I never would've met Logan, or Storm or Jean or Bobby... Oh, Bobby.

Bobby was possibly the sweetest guy I'd ever met. He was nice to me when I first came here; he and John were my best friends, though John made his choices too, the wrong choices. As far as I knew he was in a government holding facility in the middle of the ocean, indefinitely.

I knew it was wrong to blame Bobby for what happened, though he was the one whose actions pushed me over the edge. As if I wasn't feeling isolated enough, I saw them together. Him and Kitty. Kitty who had conveniently dumped her boyfriend Peter a week before. Poor Peter still isn't over it. Can't say the same for her.

Anytime I thought of him, I would have the good, happy memories. For about two seconds. Then _her _face came up. My head was filled with images of them together. Any time this happens, my eyes start pricking with tears. And this was one of those times.

It was almost a second later he walked through the open door, with a look that was a mixture of betrayal, anger, sadness and just plain hurt.

"Rogue..." he started.

"It's Marie," I interrupted him. It threw him for a minute but then he started again.

"This wasn't what I wanted."

"No. It's what I wanted."

He pulled me into a hug, which was probably to comfort him more than me. For a brief second, I could almost see my pain reflected in his eyes.

I could understand that he was upset but it wasn't his choice to make, it was mine.

**A/N: Hey-hey! Sorry it's been so long since my last story but you try telling the eight-foot pile of homework in my room that I have a Fic to write.**

**I'll try and get the next chapter up soon.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE X-MEN IN ANY SHAPE, FORM OR FASHION.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Choice**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hey. Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this. I have had a TON of homework and about three hundred tests. Here is the second and final chapter of 'My Choice'. If you have any suggestions for my story, feel free to tell me in the form of a PM or a review.**

**Enjoy!**

I couldn't do it.

I just couldn't. I don't know why. Was it all I knew was being a mutant? Did I cherish my powers even though they've caused me so much grief? Or was it because I saw Bobby in the crowd looking for me?

I know that I should've done it. I could've led a normal life; went to college and maybe get married and have kids some day.

Is a normal life so much to ask for?

I stare done at my gloved hands and remember how deadly my power can be, as some people found out the hard way.

I knew that Bobby wanted two things; for us to be able to be a normal couple, hold hands, hug, kiss but he also wanted me to be a mutant and not give up on my powers.

But I didn't know what I wanted. Should I give up on my friends and the people I've came to love just so I can live a normal life? Or should I keep my powers and have that barrier between me and the world forever there?

I chose the second. I still don't know what I want. What would Professor X say if he was in my place? Probably 'we live in a world of hate and fear but should never be afraid to be the mutants we are'. But the Professor can't say that anymore. He can't say anything anymore.

He died.

His death was such a blow to everyone. To most of the students here, he was the closest thing to the 'caring parent' persona most of us dreamed of.

He taught us so much and built up this family with all of his students and as clichéd as that sounds, it was true. I was only here for a few months and I began to see him in that way too. He left Storm to care for his legacy, she's the headmistress now. Even though Storm is a great person, she herself knows that she can never replace the Professor.

I was still immersed in my thoughts when Bobby knocked nearly silently on my door.

"Rogue," he said, barely above a whisper, probably dreading the answer to the unspoken question, whichever way I chose.

We sat there in silence for a few moments, me sitting on my bed, staring at my gloves, him leaning against my door frame uneasily.

"Bobby," I took a deep breath, though that didn't help my speech, as it came out as a whisper,

"I couldn't do it."

It was another moment of silence. I could see the confliction in his face; anger, upset, joy, remorse and other emotions I just couldn't identify.

He didn't say anything, just pulled me into a hug.

And I could've sworn I'd seen a tear roll down his face.

**A/N: So that was the last chapter of 'Rogue's Trilogy' as I have dubbed it. My talents do not lie in dubbing titles.**

**Anyway, leave me your thoughts and ideas in a review, if you want to, and any author will know how important a review is.**

**Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN X-MEN. **


End file.
